mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kitty
Taming Kitties are the only mob that can't swim. In other words, they will sink if they enter the water. They kill Birds, Rats, Rabbits, Fishes, Stingrays, etc. Wild kitties will run from the player. You can throw ('Q' default) cooked fish near them and once they eat it, they won't run away from the player. You can then give them a Medallion to tame them(recipes below). Once the medallion is given, you can name them. The name and health bar can be toggled on/off individually by right clicking while holding a pickaxe or globally by using the in-game mod menu. Once the cat is tamed, it will look for a Kitty bed with food or milk. You can place beds and litter boxes by right clicking, and pick them up by right clicking while holding a pickaxe. You can transport a kitty bed or litter box on your head by right clicking on it without holding a pickaxe. You can transport kitties that are lying on the bed or litter box that way. Kitties will want either milk or pet food poured into the kitty bed. While the cat is eating or drinking, you can see the milk/food level shrinking. The litter box will become 'used'. This item is a powerful magnet for monsters. However ogres won't stomp and Creepers won't explode. Zombies will chase and push it whereas skeletons will throw arrows at it. After a while, a used litter box will return to its empty state. You can also use sand on a used litter box to clean it. A cat that has eaten and used a litter box will roam freely. Kitties can become hungry again and look for food in a kitty bed or it will fall sleep at night. They can also try to climb a tree. If you use a whip nearby cats, they will sit and won't move. You can also right click on a cat while holding a whip to individually toggle sitting on/off. If the cat has decided to climb a tree, you can watch it climb. A cat that climbs a tree will get trapped on top and will need help to come down. Medallion When taming a kitty, after giving it cooked fish, right click it with a Medallion Obs: ''There's different medallion in Mo'Creatures mod, one for each tameable mob(pet).'' Kitty Bed Your Kitty will get tired some times, then give him a place to rest. Or better, give him a bed! Obs: the kitty bed comes with a bowl, used to place Pet food(recipe below). Kitty Sand Box Kitties have to, you know, empty the tank like everybody, and you don't want him to do it in your carpet, want you? Obs: After your kitty use the box you need to clean her. To do this, just right click the sand box with a sand block. Pet food When your cat asks for food, use your Kitty Bed bowl to place the Pet food(right-click). Obs: When you place the pet food into the kitty bed bowl, the bowl will consume more than 1 of the food. Picking Up the Cat You can pick up a cat in three different ways: if it is a kitten, it will ride on top of your head. An adult cat will go on the player's shoulders. If you pick up a cat while holding a rope, you will carry it by its legs. Cats don't like to be carried that way and will be annoyed once you drop them. Rope Cats can also get annoyed if they don't find a litter box or a bed with food or milk, or if you attack them once they're tamed. Once the cat is annoyed, it will chase the player and occasionally hurt him/her. After a while, the cat's temper will improve. A cat will follow you if you have a wool ball on your hand. Recipe: Wool Ball If you give a cat a wool ball, it will play with it for a while by chasing it and pushing it, until it gets bored. Recipe: Breeding You can breed cats by giving them cake. Once cake is given, the cat will look for another cat that is also in the mood (given cake). After a while one of them will become pregnant and will need to find a kitty bed. After a short while in the kitty bed, the cat will give birth to 1-3 kittens. Kittens will be very playful and will chase any items (not only wool balls), will play with the player and will chase its mom. If a kitten is attacked, its mom will defend them. Cats will display emotions to give you clues of what they're thinking. You can turn emoticons off using the in-game mod menu. Category:Mobs Category:Passive Mobs